1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to organic light emitting displays.
2. Discussion
Various types of flat panel displays have been developed for numerous reasons, such as, for instance, reducing the weight and volume of conventional cathode ray tubes. Flat panel displays may include, for example, liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma displays, organic light emitting displays, electrophoretic displays, electrowetting displays, and the like. Among these flat panel displays, organic light emitting displays may be configured to display images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. To this end, organic light emitting displays typically have a relatively fast response time and usually consume relatively low amounts of power. Improvements, however, may still be achieved to increase the display quality of flat panel display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.